


shake hands with clenched fists

by innerlight



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Ben Has A FILTHY Mouth, Bratty Rey, Can be read on its own, Choking Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Fisting, Humiliation, Part of a text fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking, Swearing, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerlight/pseuds/innerlight
Summary: "I'll stretch this ass till I'm sure you can take my cock. Till you're ruined for everyone else." another drop of lube, thumb nudging at her hole, making his intentions clear.For a moment she yelps in panic, certain it's too much. She's spent so long staring at his hands. She knows exactly how thick and long they are. There's no way they all can fit inside her. There's no way she can take his fist.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815520
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	shake hands with clenched fists

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! This is part of a text fic I'm doing on Twitter called 'The Bachelorette' but it can totally be read on its own.
> 
> Remember when I said it's only upwards from here? That was a fucking lie, we going straight down the gutter

🌹

The morning overall has been, for the lack of a more descriptive word, _perfect._

They spent its majority in a futile effort to make a dent on the plethora of breakfast food but despite her innate abilities to devour anything edible there's still plenty of food left over. 

That's not important though since she plans to stay right here in this room until she finally either gets fucked by the _sweetest_ guy in the world who has barely batted an eye at her antics all morning, or at the _very least_ kisses him and learns what those unfairly plush lips taste like. 

Whichever comes first. 

Unfortunately, they don't seem to be on the same page. Gone seems to be the brute of a man who made her kneel and succumb to his every desire. 

_This_ Ben Solo, who is currently sitting respectfully at the edge of the king sized bed she's spread on, has all kinds of quirks and hobbies. 

"Are you messing with me?" 

His smile looks almost shy as he mulls his words over, "I'm really not." 

"You truly have won an International Calligraphy Competition." she repeats trying to combine the many faces of the man in front of her. 

The mental image of a 6'3" giant, carefully leaning over a special kind of paper with the gentlest touch seems obscene, yet endearing in a way. 

Her stare moves to his hands, thick long, fingers capable of producing award winning art while also ready to take her apart entirely. 

Now that she has started she's yearning for more. No piece of information is too small as she tries to solve the enigma this man presents. 

Once more, his response is merely a nod and a lopsided half smile, though it seems redundant since he's the one who offered the information about the competition as an answer to one of her _many_ fun fact questions, anyway. 

"How old were you again?" 

The question doesn't seem to take him by surprise, but he _does_ take a few breaths before replying, "Fifteen." 

He looks so uncomfortable by that admission that she giggles before she can help it. "Wow. A man with many talents." she comments, eyebrow raised suggestively, "I wonder what else these hands are perfect for." 

In spite of the playfulness in her tone, the energy in the room shifts by the last sentence. She's completely aware of the double meanings of her words. Tame enough to retract in case it doesn't elicit a positive reaction but just on the verge of the usual flirtatious behavior he brings out of her. 

His gaze turns dark, left eyebrow arched, "Do you want to find out?" 

_Yes, more than anything right now._

She holds his gaze, bottom lip caught between her teeth in anticipation as she nods and he moves forward on the bed. Balancing on his hands and knees towering over her as he uses his index finger to raise her chin upwards, brown eyes boring into hers. 

"Where do you want my fingers, Rey?" he asks thumb leaning against her bottom lip, "in your mouth?" he teases, the tip of the thick digit slipping inside, her lips pursing around it in response, sucking lightly almost instinctively. 

His gaze turns dark as he smirks "in you tight little ass?" he continues, making her breathe catche, "or is your clitty desperate for attention again?" 

Her mind is racing, struggling to make a choice - desperate to feel his fingers anywhere inside her. His thumb, now slick with her saliva, strokes at her bottom lip, "What if I want them in my pussy?"

He makes the _chsk_ sound again, taunting her, only aggravating her more, "Your sluttly pussy wasn't an option, baby." gaze almost patronising as he says it, "You need to earn it first."

_That seems unfair._

_But two can play that game._

Her eyes grow wider, painting a flawless picture of innocence, "Wasn't I good last night, daddy?" she asks, tone soft. 

The surprise passing over his features is brief but she still manages to catch a glimpse of it. _Good_. If she plays her cards right she could have way more than just his fingers, lovely as they are. It's difficult not to crave his length now that she's had a taste. 

"That was only your punishment, Rey." he clarifies, hand moving to stroke the side of her throat, the promise of threat clear - making her core clench around nothing as she waits. "Do you need a reminder?" 

She's nodding with eagerness, speaking before she has the time to think her words through, "What if I just need proof?" she counters with a light shrug, "You talk a big game. But I've hardly seen any evidence." 

He visibly tenses at her words, hand spreading on her neck, "You dare test me, kitten?" thick fingers grip at the sides, "I don't appreciate you doubting me." a light but firm pressure at her throat, making her gasp, " _Don't_ provoke me."

_Now that's more like it._

Head leaning to the side, loose hair framing her face, she shrugs again, "It's fine if you can't make me come that way." she offers, tone nonchalant, "I'll just do it myself." 

She hears it before she feels it. The slap against her cheek, making her gasp, pressure quickly building in her belly, "That's strike one." 

Her breath hitches as his hold tightens, "I'm the only one allowed to make you come." he replies, tone definite, eyes growing dark, "You come by me, or you don't come at all." 

She holds his gaze, tongue darting out to lick her lips, core now throbbing, begging for any kind of stimulation he'll choose to give her, yet she remains silent, simply because she enjoys watching his features turn impatient the more she refuses to comply. 

The second slap comes quicker than she expected but the burn is delicious either way as she starts squirming against his hold, "Did I make myself clear?" fingers stroke her quickly reddening skin. 

"Yes." she responds simply, fully aware it's not the answer he's looking for. 

"Strike two." he pushes against her until she's laid down, hold still firm around her throat, gripping at the sides, "Yes what, Rey?" 

The weight of his body against hers feels heavenly. She's pinned down, one of his knees settled between her legs and she sees the motive she was looking for. 

"Yes, daddy." she finally replies, hips rising making the sole clothing she's wearing, _his_ t-shirt, rise upwards, until her folds, now completely bare, rub against the skin of his knee, yearning for attention. 

"You bratty little slut." he taunts, retracting his knee instantly making her whimper, "That's strike three." he threatens fingers unwrapping from her throat, "Get on all fours _now_."

It's the clear threat in his voice, the roughness of his movements as he pushes her into position when she keeps her back straight as an arrow instead of tilting it down, the sharp pain of the first time his palm hits against the skin of her ass. 

It's all those things combined that make her see stars behind her eyes and shallow the whimpers that want to _beg for more._

Because _this_ is so much _better_. 

"I thought you'd punish me." she teases instead, turning her head slightly to lock her gaze with his, smirk growing by the second, "I hardly felt that." 

The chuckle he gives in response is dry, entirely void of humour as his hand moves and pushes her face into the mattress between the numerous pillows, free hand coming in a hard slap against the most sensitive part of hers, causing the eager whimpers she'd been holding back to run free. "Did you feel that, kitten?" 

Before she has the chance to respond he does it again, and _again._ Each time more forceful than the last, until she's _soaking_ against his hand, moans muffled by the pillows around her. 

Then he suddenly stops, her hips moving instantly to locate his hand and get the magnificent pressure back. "You will answer when spoken to." he orders and the hoarseness of his _voice_ has her almost dripping down her thigh. 

"Ah- I did. I felt it." she hastens to respond, desperate to get his hand against her folds again. Just to make it enough to sting though she makes sure to add, "You're definitely getting better at it." 

He huffs, both his hands retracting their hold, moving to her hips and gripping the red flesh tightly, "You want to know what I think, Rey?" he asks voice too low, dripping seduction, "I think you're enjoying this." he begins, hands moving again, followed by the tell-tale sound of fabric moving. 

She almost screams as she feels one thick, long finger moving inside her at last, sliding in without any resistance. "Your slutty pussy is _soaked."_ he taunts, "Yet you dare tease me." his finger moves back and she actually _whines_ at the loss. "That's why little whores like you get punished." 

She squirms as his finger, now thoroughly wet with her juices, nudges against her back opening. Tip moving in circles against the tender flesh, making a shiver run down her spine, a strangled moan escaping through her lips. 

"Since you won't obey me, I'm going to take this tight ass and you're going to come when I order you to." 

She has never been more thankful for her past self for taking her trusty plug with her to the island. There was no way she would be able to take his cock otherwise. 

And now that he's said it, she's almost blind with how much she wants it. How she longs for the _burn_ , the _stretch._ In that moment she's glad she hasn't had anyone else there, that his thick length will be the first to stretch her tight hole. 

His finger is still running in circular motions till the opening gives slightly, tip nudging inside. "Your asshole is eager for me too." he taunts yet she preens at the words, every inch of her body thirsty for his touch. "Has anyone else taken this perfect ass?" 

"No, daddy." she whimpers, hips rolling against his finger slowly, "I've only used toys." 

"Good girl." he praises, her empty cunt getting wetter by the pure satisfaction at his words and she feels him shift on the bed behind her before he lays a kiss against the skin where her thigh and ass meet. 

His breath is warm against her back entrance as he removes his finger, "This ass belongs to me." she moans at the possessiveness in his voice but whimpers when she feels an open-mouthed kiss against her flesh. 

She grabs the pillow under her head, desperate for something to hold on to as his tongue moves around her asshole, till the flesh finally _gives_ and now he's sliding it inside, lapping at her entrance as if it's a delicacy he's been hungry for. 

Her wetness now drips shamelessly down her thighs and true to his words he refrains from darting his tongue through her folds. Licking at the inside of her thighs instead, "So messy, so _sweet."_

Then he's gone and she can't fight the whine that leaves her, feeling _needy_ and _exposed_ laying face down with her ass up in the air craving attention, folds soaked in slick.

"Shh." he coos, settling behind her again. She hears the sound of palms rubbing together and both her openings clench in anticipation. 

The lube is warm as he spreads it around her entrance, pointer finger sliding inside, burn eased by the moisture. "Good little slut, swallowing my finger. Can you take another?" 

She's nodding, eager to get more of the burning pleasure. "Yes, yes, daddy, please." 

More warm liquid drips against her skin before she feels his middle finger sliding inside her tight opening too. The stretch making her squirm, simultaneously too _much_ and not _enough_. 

"I can take more." she hears the desperation loud and clear in her own voice, yet there's nothing but his touch that can ease the fire rising within her. "Please give me your cock." 

"Already begging for daddy's cock, kitten?" he asks between the licks he gives around her now stretched hole, "I'll stretch you open and fuck you raw. I'll make sure you can't sit properly for days." 

The threats are spoken in such a direct way that holds no possibility for doubt. She _knows_ she won't be able to sit, hell, she _hopes_ for it. Yet the instinct to talk back is strong, making her lips part, eager to make him lose control too. 

"What about the dinner, daddy?" she asks, voice seemingly flawlessly innocent, "My date will know someone fucked me." 

The hand that's not working inside her slaps against her ass _twice._ The hits making her ass clench around his fingers, skin tingling with the threat of pain stroking a shiver up her spine. 

"Everyone will know because you're _mine_." he says, words followed by another sharp slap that makes her moan loudly, fingers increasing in speed as they move inside her. 

"I'll use your holes till they mold around my cock. You'll scream _my_ name when you come." another drop of liquid, a third finger added making the stretch even more exquisite, her back arching in pleasure, "No one else is going to touch you again." 

Her head is moving in a continuous nod, urging both his words and his movements on, hoping beyond hope he never stops the delicious pleasure that's building inside her, belly heavy with pressure, pussy drenched in slick. 

His free hand slaps her skin again, forcefully enough to make her cry out, hips rushing back to bounce against his fingers. "Answer me, whore. Tell me who you belong to." 

She's too high on pleasure to second guess her words, fire licking too hot inside her as she speaks, "You daddy. All my slutty holes belong to you." 

"Goddamn right." his replies, fingers opening wide as they can inside her tight entrance, the burn making her squirm, the moans slipping from her lips getting louder by the second as her need for release rises higher. 

"I'll stretch this ass till I'm sure you can take my cock. Till you're ruined for everyone else." another drop of lube, thumb nudging at her hole, making his intentions clear. 

For a moment she yelps in panic, certain it's too _much._ She's spent _so_ _long_ staring at his hands. She knows _exactly_ how thick and long they are. There's no way they all can fit inside her. There's no way she can take his fist. 

Her whimpers must convey her distress, making his movements pause, three fingers settled inside her, thumb resting just outside, "Your hole was made for this. You were made to take _me."_

His free arm strokes the skin of her lower back and ass in soothing motions, and as he waits she feels the hunger strengthen, getting louder than the voices of doubt dancing around her mind. 

She's almost delirious with how much she _wants_ to feel his fist inside her ass. She longs to be used like the whore she is, even if she's spent so long hidden deep inside. No one else capable of luring this side of hers to the surface. 

"Please fist me, daddy." she pleads and _finally,_ with another few drops of lube, his thumb pushes inside, stretch the most delicious she has ever felt, burning licking at her skin, making her hips move in small movements, thirsty for more. 

"That's my good slut. Letting daddy stretch out her hole. Once you take it all, you can come." 

Her mind rills with excitement as her orgasm finally dangles within her grip. "I can take it, daddy. _Please, please_." 

Movements fueled by her cries, he drips more liquid against her hole and slowly nudges his last finger inside. "Perfect, you're _perfect._ " he praises, free hand still stroking down her back, making it easier to contain the pressure threatening to burst out of her. 

She moans pitifully, the corners of her eyes watering by how _full_ she feels, how _used_. 

"You're doing so good, kitten. Daddy is so proud." he praises and her back arches higher with his words, head thrown back as she moans and whimpers, white waves of pleasure washing within her, release inching closer. 

Finally, his fingers curl inside her, and her tight hole is stretched entirely around his fist. "Such a good girl, perfect little slut. Ride daddy's fist till you come, baby girl." 

It's all _too much._

 _His_ _fingers curled inside her._

_His voice telling her she's good._

_How hoarse he sounds calling her a slut._

She moans and thrashes against the seats, arms gripping anywhere they can as the wet, hot, _burning,_ pleasure that built inside her for so long finally snaps and she's thrown to pure bliss, vision going white behind her closed eyelids as her hips move slowly, ass clenching around his fist. 

"You did so good." she hears him say but it's almost like it's coming from somewhere far away as her head falls back on the pillow after she rides out the after-shocks of her orgasm. 

"So perfect for me, so _greedy_." he praises and she can feel more liquid dripping against her tender flesh as he removes his fingers one by one from the space he created inside her, making her whimper at the loss. 

"Shh. It's okay, you're okay." he coos and the next thing she feels is a cloth stroking between her legs, before she finds herself in his arms, limbs intertwining with his. 

"I'll be here when you wake up, now rest." he whispers against her ear and she buries her head in the crook of his neck, feeling _safe_ and something else she doesn't have a name for. But that flows away as she falls asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> *hides away in shame*  
> I swear these two will kiss and fuck sometime soon
> 
> You can find the textfic [here](https://twitter.com/innereylo/status/1275474014765494274?s=19)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
